gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Rachel Relationship
The Mercedes-Rachel Relationship is the friendship and occasional rivalry between Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry. The pairing is usually called Rachcedes or Merchel. Overview Mercedes and Rachel are the first few members of the glee club and since day one they have been both fighting for the spotlight. Although they both get along most of the time, their appears to be some rivalry and tension between two, especially on Mercedes part. This is mainly because Mercedes believe they are just as good as each other however Rachel seems to always get the attention. However, when they are not competing they seem to care for each other especially since Rachel helps her out during Prom Queen. In season one Rachel appears to get the majority solos and duets and it appears that both of them get along, however Mercedes felt some resentment towards Rachel. Until Mercedes sings And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Rachel has doubted Mercedes' level of talent believing her to not be a strong balladier as she was. Because of Mercedes' well-received rendition of the song, they plan to have Mercedes sing the ballad, however because of the set list leak, Rachel sings the ballad. In season two, they appear to get along even having a sleepover at Rachel's house with Kurt. As part of Sue's plot to turn the glee club against each other she uses their rivalry to turn themselves against each other. They both sing Take Me or Leave Me as a duel but end up smiling at the end. Then as part of their fundraiser for Nationals, Mercedes shows a spoiled diva attitude towards the club, making unreasonable requests for her performance (however this attitude was instigated by Lauren Zizes). Mercedes refuses to perform until she was confronted by Rachel, saying that she doesn't understand how she doesn't get the spotlight and how she always does. Rachel replies that she doesn't know. Mercedes sings Ain't No Way and Rachel, saying that she couldn't top that allows Mercedes to be the closing number. In Prom Queen, Mercedes doesn't have a prom date and this upsets her. Rachel seeing how upset Mercedes is says she also doesn't have a date, and invites her for a prom on a budget with Sam Evans. In season three they both compete for the role of Maria in McKinley's production of West Side Story. Mercedes and Rachel hug, but her boyfriend Shane asks why she does it because she is her competition, stating that she is better than Rachel. Mercedes, following Shane's advice, sings Spotlight, as she is feeling second best to Rachel. The directors of West Side Story, Coach Beiste, Artie, and Emma, can't decide who will play Maria so they decide that they should do a diva off, where both of them sing Out Here On My Own. Emma informs both of them that they have both got the role of Maria where they will extend the production for another week so both girls get to sing for 4 shows and 2 matinees. Mercedes has enough of it saying that no one wants to hurt Rachel so she storms out, leaving New Directions and joining the Troubletones. After a few weeks it appears that the two are on good terms and following the Troubletones loss at Sectionals Mercedes rejoined the New Directions. Mercedes was even one of the first people that Rachel told about her engagement to Finn. Although initially she didn't support the idea, in Heart she sings along with the God Squad as a Valentine's present for Rachel from Finn. Season One In the episode Pilot, Mercedes and Rachel didn't get along as well due to them both wanting the limelight in Glee club and the most solos. In the uncut version of the pilot, Rachel looks down on Mercedes, causing Mercedes to insult Rachel. It then leads to an argument and Rachel storms out of rehersal. This idea is continued in Showmance when they are performing Le Freak and Rachel nearly kicks Mercedes in the face. Mercedes is angered by this. Later, when Rachel shares an idea for the Glee club assembly with the club Mercedes says that she is tired of hearing Rachel's voice. However Rachel begins to be kind towards Mercedes in Acafellas when her and Tina try to talk sense into her and tell her that Kurt is gay so that she won't end-up hurt over her crush on him. In Vitamin D, Mercedes agrees with the other girls against Rachel's idea of practicing for the mash-up. And takes credit for Rachel's song selection, but Rachel sets her straight. In Sectionals, due to Mr. Schuester's absence, New Directions must arrange their own song selection. Rachel offers to sing a ballad, but Mercedes says that she is just as good and to demonstrate this she belts out And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Rachel says she can't wait to hear her perform it at Sectionals and they hug. And then they become best friends. In Hell-O, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel are seen walking together before being slushied. In The Power Of Madonna, Rachel asks the advice of Mercedes and the other glee girls about her relationship with Jesse. Mercedes doesn't make fun of her like Quinn does. In Theatricality, Mercedes and Quinn are with Rachel when she discovers that Shelby Corcoran is her mother. Mercedes is the one to break the news to the rest of the Glee club. In Funk, Mercedes can be seen comforting Rachel about her break-up with Jesse St. James on the way back to the choir room. Season Two In Audition, Rachel suggests to Mercedes and Kurt that they try to put Sunshine off of joining glee club, as it may result in them losing solos (although she is actually worried about losing solos herself). However they disagree to this, showing that although rapidly becoming friends, Mercedes and Rachel don't always agree. In Grilled Cheesus, Mercedes and Rachel are two of the people praying for Burt in song. In Never Been Kissed, Mercedes and Rachel take the leads in Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. In Silly Love Songs, Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt are seen at a sleepover at Rachel's house. Mercedes gives Rachel advice to stop being so boy crazy and focus solely on her career, Rachel ignores this advice though. In Comeback, Sue tries to turn Rachel and Mercedes against each other by telling them they were talking about each other behind their backs (which they weren't). They sing a throw down of Take Me or Leave Me but admire each others singing throughout the song and are friends again by the end of it. Mercedes and Lauren Zizes are the only glee girls not to steal Rachel's clothing style in this episode. In Blame It On The Alcohol, Mercedes refers to Rachel's party as the "The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza". In A Night Of Neglect, when Mercedes is upset (and a little angry), about being neglected in Glee Club, Rachel comforts her and concludes that they are both equally good singers, she also says that she couldn't top Mercedes' rendition of Ain't No Way, and Rachel gives her the closing spot. In Prom Queen, Rachel comforts Mercedes about not having a date for the prom and comes up with the idea that they both go with Sam as they are all single. Episodes For Acafellas In Acafellas, Rachel informs Mercedes that Kurt is gay to spare her feelings, showing Rachel cares about Mercedes. Sectionals In Sectionals, Rachel uncharacteristically takes the decision of Mercedes performing the song at sectionals quite well and they hug. Hell-O In Hell-O, they are shown walking through the corridors together with Kurt, happy, and friendly with each other (until they get slushied by Karofsky). The Power Of Madonna In The Power Of Madonna, Rachel asks Mercedes and the other glee girls advice on her relationship with Jesse. Theatricality Rachel and Mercedes (and Quinn) go together to spy on Vocal Adrenaline the day Rachel discovers that Shelby Corcoran is her mother. The next day, Mercedes and Quinn tell the Glee club, proving that Rachel told them, meaning she trusts them. Funk In Funk, Mercedes comforts Rachel about her break-up with Jesse (in the background on the glee club's way back to the choir room). Silly Love Songs In Silly Love Songs, they are at a sleepover together at Rachel's house, Mercedes gives Rachel advice on being single. Comeback In Comeback, they make-up after their argument and admire each other's singing during Take Me or Leave Me from RENT. Mercedes and Lauren are the only two glee girls not to copy Rachel's clothing style. A Night Of Neglect In A Night Of Neglect, Mercedes is the only person that Rachel has freely admitted is an equally good singer as her. Rachel also omits to performing, because Mercedes' performance has already 'brought the house down'. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, Rachel comforts Mercedes and they go to prom together with Sam. At first, Mercedes says that's even worse than going alone and turns down Rachel, but Rachel tells her more about the plan, to which she finally says yes to. Rachel helped her also get together with Sam, her eventual boyfriend. Asian F In Asian F, they share a hug, wishing each other good luck on who gets the part of Maria in West Side Story. Shane, Mercedes' boyfriend, isn't happy that she's friends with the "competition" and tells Mercedes she is much better than Rachel. This leads Mercedes to become even more obnoxious than ever, tearing apart the friendship Mercedes and Rachel once had. I Kissed a Girl In I Kissed a Girl, they are shown laughing together and putting their arms around each other during the song with the same name as the episode, showing they are at least back on good terms. Hold On To Sixteen In Hold On To Sixteen, they are smiling and holding hands during We Are Young. Rachel even hugged Mercedes as Mercedes sang. The Spanish Teacher Mercedes, along with Kurt have a sleepover at Rachel's house where they are seen to be sharing popcorn. Rachel reveals that she is engaged to Finn to this Mercedes questions her sanity, wondering why she had accepted the proposal. Heart In Heart, Mercedes and Rachel were singing Love Shack together and when The God Squad were singing to Rachel a telegram, Mercedes put her arm around Rachel during Stereo Hearts. Goodbye They were hugging and holding hands, in several scenes. Episodes Against Pilot In Pilot, when Rachel temporarily takes over the glee club, Mercedes is noticeably peeved. Showmance In Showmance, Mercedes threatens Rachel because she nearly kicks her during a glee rehearsal (this threat was in Mercedes regular diva style, not a dark threat.). Mercedes says she is tired of hearing Rachel speak. Vitamin D In Vitamin D, Mercedes votes against Rachel's idea of practicing for the boys vs girls mash-up contest and also takes credit for Rachel's song selection. Sectionals In Sectionals, Mercedes challenges Rachel for the solo at sectionals. Audition In Audition, Mercedes and Kurt agree that Rachel's idea to scare Sunshine away from joining the glee club is awful, and that Rachel herself is awful. Comeback In Comeback, Rachel and Mercedes are quick to believe Sue that they were being mean to each other behind each other's backs. Rachel says "I thought we were friends." Mercedes says "I guess that will never happen." A Night Of Neglect In A Night Of Neglect, Mercedes uses a diva-like attitude towards Rachel. Prom Queen In Prom Queen, When Rachel suggests that they go to prom together instead of alone, Mercedes says "That's even worse!" Asian F In Asian F, Mercedes enmity towards Rachel leads her to quit New Directions, and join Shelby's, group. The Spanish Teacher Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt are having a sleepover and Rachel informs them about Finn proposing to her. Mercedes seems against the idea at first. Songs Duets *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' by Beyonce/ Katrina & The Waves. (Vitamin D) *''Take Me or Leave Me'' from Rent. (Comeback) *''Out Here On My Own'' from FAME. ''(Asian F) Sang Together In A Group Number *Somebody to Love'' by Queen. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Imagine'' by John Lennon. (Hairography) *''Jump'' by Van Halen. (Mattress) *''Smile'' by Charlie Chaplin. (Mattress) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' by The Rolling Stones. (Sectionals) *[http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Express_Yourself Express Yoursel]f ''by ''Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Like a Prayer'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin''' by Journey. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)'' by Journey. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' by Lulu. (Journey) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. (Audition) *''One of Us'' by Joan Osborne. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer'' by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi. (Never Been Kissed) *''Deck the Rooftop'' by John Parry Ddall/Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' by Unknown. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Loser Like Me'' by Glee. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' by Madonna/From "On the Town". (New York) *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' by Cast of Hairspray. (The Purple Piano Project) *''We Are Young'' by fun. ft. Janelle Monáe. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''My Favorite Things'' by Cast of The Sound of Music. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' by Roberta Flack. (Yes/No) *''Black or White'' by Michael Jackson. (Michael) *''Love Shack'' by The B-52's. (Heart) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna/R.Kelly. (On My Way) *''How Will I Know'' by Whitney Houston. (Dance With Somebody) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. (Nationals) *''You Get What You Give by New Radicals''. (Goodbye) Related Songs *''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'' by Jennifer Holiday. ''(Sectionals) *Spotlight'' by Jennifer Hudson. (Asian F) *''Stereo Hearts'' by Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. (Heart) Trivia *They have both dated Puck, but for only one episode. *They are both known as the divas of New Directions. *They are widely considered to be the best singers in New Directions. *They both consider each other to be equally good, but Mercedes believes to have more 'star-power'. *Both of them auditioned for Maria, and both got the part, though Mercedes withdrew. *They are both BFF's with Kurt. *Both watched Twilight with Kurt. *Had sleepovers that included Kurt. *Their idols are divas just like them. *They both have different ideas of what a "diva" is. *They have had diva offs. For example; Take Me or Leave Me (Comeback) *They have sung a duet in every Season. *They both went to junior prom with Sam (Prom Queen ) Photos RB - Diva Off Two.gif Divas.gif Rachel & Mercedes - Start Me Up-Livin' on a Prayer.gif Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.52.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.53.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.56.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.53.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.50.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.51.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.05.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.49.51 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.51.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.07 PM.png|hehe :) Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.54.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.57.41 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.00.39 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.09.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.00.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.32 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.01.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.03.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.30.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.11.31 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.56.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.17 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.11.48 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.05.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.06.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.09.33 PM.png|Come up with a caption for this. I DARE YOU. Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.55 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.12.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.13.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.10.58 PM.png|...me gusta? Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.30.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.31.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.55.42 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.08.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.10.04 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.54.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.47.50 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 8.48.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.32.36 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-27 at 9.13.03 PM.png Epglee-vitamin-d11.jpg Glee Club Le Freak.jpg Mercedes and rachel the prom queen.jpg Rachel Mercedes Quinn Glee.jpg rachelkicksmercedes.jpg|Rachel kicks Mercedes- Showmance tumblr_lvvic6Z96U1qff1h7o1_500.jpg 31012 - Copy.jpg f18063cd644201253c62815d422224b4a1ce9357-Glee-How-Will-I-Know - Copy.jpg glee31701.jpg sleepover.jpg RachCedesGoodbye.jpg Quotes ﻿ Category:Friendships Category:Relationships